


To Make Amends

by brennivin



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Eczema, Fix-It, M/M, Massage, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Sean Hampton has been in a bad mood with the head surgeon at Pembroke ever since his rude conduct that one fateful night, but he has to admit that he really needs help with some of the uncomfortable symptoms that come with his new form. After finding out that Edgar Swansea can't be trusted as much as he'd thought, who can he turn to?
Relationships: Sean Hampton/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	To Make Amends

With how uncomfortable and awkward he and Jonathan’s last encounter had been, Sean hoped he wouldn’t need the surgeon’s help ever again.

However whilst the blood that Dr. Reid had fed to him had reduced the intensity of his hunger - even healing up the grazes and bruises that he’d gotten all over him since his initial transformation - it still left much to be desired.

Whilst it was all healed for the most part, his skin was still extremely uncomfortable. It was hard for him to make sense of, but it felt as if his clothing were rougher on him and without the dull ache of injuries he was more aware of it. There was a persistent itch that wouldn’t go away, and some patches of him were still very abnormal. The skin was rough and thick, and it broke quite easily. It wasn’t all over him, thank goodness, but it certainly was persistent.

He tried to increase the frequency at which he bathed but it did little to help, and if anything trying to scrub at the thick patches of skin only made them turn angry and red. The more he washed himself, the more irritated and painful it was.

As much as he hated to admit it, he needed medical advice. It wasn’t as if he could simply walk into any old doctor’s office, either. Not without them panicking at his slowed heart rate and lowered body temperature. He couldn’t risk drawing attention to himself.

There was only one physician he could hope to ask, but Jonathan Reid was not exactly in his good books at this very moment.

The last time they had spoken, Reid had asked if he could examine Sean and he’d been very uncomfortable with the request - offended, even. He didn’t trust the ekon to come too close to him, since he’d been so unfathomably rude the last time he’d allowed him into his private quarters.

Still, his discomfort was increasing day by day, and the little blotches of roughened skin were increasing. They were starting to form an irregular pattern of clusters from the back of his head and neck to his chest, abdomen and thighs. His shins were starting to dry up and itch as well. He was no longer rotting, but he was certainly falling apart in another way.

When Jonathan Reid entered the Night Asylum in the evening to speak to some of the residents about the local pandemic outbreak, Sean found himself staring at him, not sure if he was ready to approach him and ask for his help. Really, what he’d like right now was for Reid to make it known that he was no longer going to treat him so roughly. That would make this a whole lot easier.

He turned his head back to look at the pile of letters he was sorting through, and when he glanced back up he realised that Reid was approaching him.

Sean couldn’t hide how uncomfortable and annoyed he was. “O-Oh. Hello again, Dr. Reid. I must admit, I was hoping not to see you again so soon.”

He looked hurt by the statement, sucking air through his teeth, but tried a different approach this time. “I actually wanted to apologise to you for what happened.”

For a moment Sean subconsciously scratched at the nape of his neck and then withdrew his hand suddenly as a jolt of pain reminded him of how sensitive he was there thanks to his condition.

“The way I behaved that night was much too forceful. I admit, I was panicking a little bit and not using my head.” His eyes were exploring the floor and his mouth was trembling and it seemed like he really was sorry. “I’m frankly embarrassed at how crass I was. I over reacted. It wasn’t appropriate for me to bring up sensitive things in an argument, either.”

Sean cleared his throat. “You certainly didn’t need to be so rough and rude to convince me.”

“I agree. I regret my approach immensely. As a doctor I normally pride myself in my ability to pull myself together under pressure. It was a failure on my part, that things got so intense.”

His frown remained uncompromised, but his lips loosened up a bit. “You coming back in and asking that I let you examine me kind of added insult to injury… But I must say your apology seems quite genuine, Doctor.”

“I promise you it is.” He bowed his head in emphasis. “And I understand why you didn’t want me to treat you as a test subject. However, I’d be happy to examine you for your  _ own  _ benefit instead. Whilst the blood I gave you has improved your condition I’ve noticed that you’re a little bit itchy, Sean.”

Sean stopped, realising much to his chagrin that as he said that he’d been rubbing at his own side through his clothes. “O-oh. Yes.”

He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and self conscious at the mere mention of it, squirming under Jonathan’s gaze. 

“You’ve been scratching at parts of your skin. Considering your situation it might be best if I took a look at that.” The physician observed. “That is, unless you’ve got a remedy for it already.”

“I haven’t a remedy, and admittedly it’s getting worse. You’re right that the blood you gave me helped heal some of my minor injuries but this rash is persistent.”

“It’s something I’ve seen in a lot of skals recently - an increase in cases of various skin conditions.” He explained, probably trying to alleviate his visible embarrassment.

Sean glanced around and then let his eyes fall on Reid again. “Well, maybe if you’re willing to behave yourself I’ll be inclined to take you up on your offer. It wouldn’t hurt to have advice; maybe treatment if needed. You  _ are _ the only doctor I know of who is comfortable with helping immortals, except maybe for Swansea. I’d just hate to be a burden on him again.”

Jonathan nodded. “And don’t tell anyone I said it, but you’re probably better off not letting him treat you. He’s less trustworthy than he seems. If you come into Pembroke and ask for me, I’m available quite flexibly for the next few nights since the number of epidemic cases is decreasing.”

Sean shuddered at that. He’d heard from the other skals about how Swansea had caused the epidemic by betraying an immortal patient. It made him wonder if Swansea might have plans to do other immoral things. When they had first met he had truly believed Swansea to be an honourable and decent man.

“Thank you, Doctor.” He sighed. “I’ll be sure to come and see you soon, when I have the time.”

-

When he arrived at Pembroke this time, the staff were happy to see that he was relatively okay. He looked a bit unwell, of course, but was in one piece. One of the nurses greeted him, asked if he was alright, and Sean simply waved a hand and explained he was here for a follow-up appointment with Dr. Reid.

Sean stood at the front desk for a while until the ekon physician came over and escorted him upstairs. Jonathan had put away his outdoor coat and traded it for a surgeon’s coat since he was at work. The saint had rarely seen him wearing it; his stay at Pembroke had been brief, after all. He hadn’t seen this part of the hospital before, and Jonathan’s personal office was at the very end of the hallway.

“We’ll be dealing with your condition soon enough, Sean. This is a common problem that skals seem to have.” He explained again. “Since I started treating the sewer skals I’ve noticed the frequency of acne cases, and other such things.”

Sean was surprised and impressed. “I wasn’t aware you’d started giving them medical attention.”

Jonathan nodded. “With the epidemic easing up, it’s become easier to move around and to treat a larger volume of patients. Besides, I feel that someone ought to do it. Those poor skals have been through a lot. A little bit of hope can go a long way for them.”

He opened the door to his office and allowed Sean to step inside first. He was always so  _ polite,  _ especially when he was here at the hospital.

His office was fairly spacious, and wasn’t particularly special except for the cluster of plants in one corner of the room next to a workbench. There were several different pots with varying green life spewing forth, some of them growing up and others down.

“I’ve a bed here you can sit on whenever you’re ready.”

“Of course.”

He sat down on the little medical bed he had in the corner of the room and watched as the physician dragged over a seat to perch in front of him. As it fully dawned on him that he’d possibly have to - at least partially - undress, he felt his nerves start to come back up again.

“Now, if I could take a look at the affected area I could probably give you an estimate of what might be happening.” He gently suggested. “Can I have a look?”

“I should warn you it’s not very appealing.”

Jonathan smiled at him very slightly. “You’re my patient. I don’t expect your affliction to appeal to me. I promise there’s no judgment here, and I’ve seen plenty of patients with these conditions in my years.”

Sean turned his head and showed him the rash on the back of his neck, which he quickly started to examine very thoroughly. He gently ran his thumb over the uneven skin that clustered on this particular site, giving a little inquisitive ‘hmm’ as he got to know its texture.

“It’s certainly very dry. I highly doubt it’s an infection of any kind.”

Sean breathed out a little bit. “That’s a relief to know - I was worried I may be sick.”

“Don’t you worry about that.” He reassured the nervous skal. “Immortals are incredibly resistant to diseases and infections. I might need to see more of it.”

He nodded, his breath catching and his fingers hesitating at the lapel of his jacket. Eventually he mustered the courage. If Jonathan had intended to harm him he likely would have done it by now. He shrugged the jacket off awkwardly and then started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt but found that his hands were shaking.

Reid lifted his hands to offer help, and Sean allowed him to open the top several buttons to see one of the sore areas on his chest. He noticed there were places where the skin has broken and scabbed, and other places where it resembled a severe sunburn somewhat with how it reddened and parted. As he gently touched and examined this area Sean couldn’t help but flinch a little bit; some of the scabs still hurt.

“Ah, this is definitely something that can be treated with the correct lifestyle changes.” He nodded.

Sean tilted his head at that statement. “Lifestyle changes?”

“What do you use for bathing?” He asked, standing up and walking over to his desk.

Sean shrugged in response. “Well, I take showers. I use a lot of soap… Just normal soap.”

“I think I can recommend some specific types that you can try, that might not irritate the eczema so much.” He offered.

Eczema? Was that what this was called? “I had no idea that the soap could be irritating it…”

“Oh, certainly. Scrubbing too much can cause it to worsen as well.” He gestured for Sean to come over.

He hopped off of the bed and walked over to Jonathan’s desk, assuming that he wanted to show him something. There was a second stool nearby so he grabbed it.

“Also, occasional baths might help if you’re able. Warm water soaks can soothe the discomfort.”

Sean nodded. “It’s not often that I have the time since the shelter keeps me so busy, but I could try it.”

Admittedly, the thought of soaking in hot water was quite relaxing. Perhaps he ought to give himself these small comforts at least sometimes.

“I also want to make you a topical ointment. I’ll show you how to apply it and then I’ll provide you with some that you can use at home.” Jonathan explained, getting up to gather a few things.

Sean watched him rummage around in his cupboards for some medical supplies, and then curiously he sliced a piece off of one of his plants. It was an exotic looking thing with long green limbs that thinned out towards the end, rather than leaves. They were arranged in a strange spiral pattern. Jonathan grabbed one of them and broke it off cleanly with his scalpel.

He placed a jar of something, something in a brown bottle and the large green piece on the desk and started working. As he used each ingredient, he explained the choice to Sean thoroughly.

“For a case of eczema, the best treatment is to apply moisture, soothe the discomfort and disinfect the areas where the skin is more raw.” He began. “A moisturising ointment should be massaged into the skin, possibly once a day if that’s manageable enough.”

Sean listened patiently and watched as he opened the large jar. 

“This is petrolatum - it’s not expensive and you’ve probably seen it before. It helps to protect the skin from irritants and to ease the discomfort of the healing process because it’s soothing and moist.” He took a generous amount and scooped it into a beaker, taking a little rod and stirring it a few times. Then he grabbed one of the brown bottles and retrieved a pipette. “This is a tincture of iodine. It’s a safe antiseptic that’s used to clean water, and it’s also good for disinfecting medically. It will help to kill any bacteria that might worsen the irritation.”

He put several drops of the iodine into the beaker and stirred it in. It was quite relaxing to watch his hands while he worked - almost meditative, like prayer. Everything he did, he did thoughtfully and purposefully. 

“One more thing - Camellia is a florist from Whitechapel. She brought me this aloe vera plant to help with the influx of patients with skin disorders. While she doesn’t know that they’re mostly skals, her willingness to help has been useful.” He showed Sean the strange plant and then used the same scalpel to slice it along both edges. “The gel inside aids the healing process, and it’s soothing.”

He peeled the skin of the leaf away, and Sean was impressed by the clear substance that was inside. Jonathan placed it into a mortar and grinded it down until it was smooth, then poured it into the mixture.

“One last thing.” He explained, as the last of the gel dripped into the beaker. “It’s a little bit thick, so I’ll add something to help thin it out.”

The other brown bottle was sealed with a cork, and was larger than the other one. Twisting and popping it out, Reid held it out and allowed Sean to smell the contents. It was olive oil.

“Olive oil? For medicine?” Sean enquired.

“It might seem unconventional, but it’s more commonly used than you think for these types of ointments.” He nodded, pouring some into the beaker slowly. “Not only will it make the mixture smoother and easier to apply but it’s also an oil and will thus soothe the skin as well.”

Sean nodded his head and watched as Jonathan finished combining the ingredients to create a smooth ointment. It was quite impressive, even if it was a relatively simple recipe.

“I am very grateful for the fact you’ve explained the ingredients for me, Doctor. I feel a lot less nervous about it when I know what it’s made from.”

Pouring the mixture into an empty, sterile container and lidded it snugly. “I figured that would be the case. I’m aware that you’ve been feeling unsettled about the whole thing, and being transparent with a patient often calms nerves. I can show you how to apply it, if you’d like.”

Sure enough, there was some left in the beaker which he held up with one hand. 

He nodded. Whilst he was still feeling somewhat timid, he’d already allowed Jonathan to examine him so he felt that the initial awkwardness was starting to wear off.

Jonathan walked him back to the bed and asked him to sit back down and undress. He obeyed and started to undo the rest of his buttons to get his shirt completely off. He allowed himself to be laid down so that Jonathan could apply the salve.

Scooping a generous amount onto his fingers, Jonathan began very gently. At first it was just a delicate brush of fingertips over his sternum, leaving a trail of ointment in its wake. Once he was certain that Sean was not having a reaction to it, he started to spread it out further, making circular motions.

It was definitely soothing - he could feel his skin cooling and the itch starting to ebb away as Jonathan applied the remedy with that same meditative calm. The calm was seeping into his skin through every movement of those careful fingers. Sean could feel himself relaxing now, his muscles falling lax.

There’s an undeniable kind of intimacy going on here. He wanted badly to believe this was purely not personal but it was getting to his head regardless. Being touched so gently was awakening something inside him - a gentle hint of a spark at first but it was soon growing.

He spread more of the mixture onto the raw, sore parts of Sean’s body and watched for any kind of negative reaction. He was seemingly emboldened by the lack of any resistance because soon he was pressing down harder and rubbing it deeper in. 

A slow exhale followed as his fingers deftly slid down towards his abdomen, quickly getting to work on a rough patch that populated his stomach.

Sean twitched involuntarily, then he squirmed and bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from making a sound. It couldn’t be helped - it was such an enjoyable feeling to be massaged in this manner.

A pair of ekon eyes darted up to look right at him and he froze under the power of them. He often hated the way his body immediately responded to an ekon but in this moment, shamefully enough, he found himself quite liking it.

“It’s not causing you any discomfort, is it? The remedy, I mean.” He asked, scanning Sean’s face.

The skal shook his head rigorously. “N-No.”

His answer came out as if it were punched from his lungs, and it became obvious he was hiding something. Still, he seemed to react more with curiosity than annoyance.

Those clever fingers got to work again, and this time they were trailing even lower. They passed his navel and he held his breath. The places where he had applied the medicine were feeling cool and soothed.

Goosebumps rose around his shoulders as he felt cold skin brush over his hip. It was a timid little touch, as if inviting him to refuse if he wanted to. He didn’t.

He made quick work of Sean’s trousers and shoes, and so he was left only in his undergarments. If he weren’t so taken by the sensations thrumming through his body he would have been embarrassed probably, but instead he was watching with unabashed eagerness as those gel-slicked fingers moved towards his hips again. 

A shiver overcame him, powerful and intense as Jonathan massaged the area around his hip bones. It was as if there was something there that reacted aggressively to the ekon’s touch and a small whimper burst from behind his lips.

“Sean?” He stopped, fingers still firmly pressed against affected skin. “Are you alright?”

He could see something change in Jonathan’s eyes and he was staring at him for a moment before he spoke again.

“My goodness, Sean, your poor little heart is  _ fluttering _ .”

His face heated up with combined arousal and embarrassment. Jonathan had read his heartbeat and laid his feelings bare. It seemed that the metaphorical cat was out of the bag, so to speak.

“Too overwhelmed to say anything?”

“I- I don’t know  _ what  _ to say, Dr. Reid.” He mumbled.

He pressed down again, thumbs grinding purposefully against the ridge of his hip bones and Sean’s core bloomed with want - with  _ need.  _ He let out a quick gasp at the feeling, but caught himself before he was too loud.

A flash of sharp teeth peeked out from behind Jonathan’s lips as he watched the saint’s reaction. Then, he moved on.

He was teasing him on purpose, now.

He put some more of the moisturiser on his hands and started working it into the parts of Sean’s chest that were affected, which he hadn’t yet got to. A cool palm brushed so gently over a nipple that it was barely a touch. It made him yearn for more, but Jonathan had shifted his focus back towards the little blotches of dry skin.

Reid kneaded the soft meat of his chest and his thumbs skimmed the thin little scatterings of hair that decorated him spewing forth from the centre. 

“You’re responding very well, Sean. Am I right in saying your discomfort is lessened?” He teased, the ghost of a laugh on his breath. “Do you think this will be enough?”

Sean frowned and shook his head, frustrated. His dead heart was thumping and pounding in his ribcage and he just wanted him to touch him again.

“I’d rather you didn’t… It’s very enjoyable.” He muttered.

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to apply some to your neck and shoulders.” Jonathan stated, and then he was clambering onto the bed to straddle Sean’s hips in a way that made his stomach flit.

Then he was rubbing the ointment into Sean’s shoulders and it was heavenly how he caressed him. His fingers stroked back and forth over his trapezoids and then glided up his neck to coat the especially sore part at the back. If the texture of it bothered him, he certainly didn’t show it whatsoever. It seemed like he could hold onto his physician’s manners in any situation. Sean imagined that it was probably a skill he’d learned at war, from treating wounds whilst under the constant threat of attack. Whilst this situation was very different, he could understand how Jonathan was able to remain calm and steady despite the obvious erection he was sporting. It was urgent and solid against Sean’s hip and he couldn’t help but be very aware of it.

He cupped the back of Sean’s neck where it reached the beginning of his hair and Sean looked up at him to see there was a look on his face that begged permission.

Giving a nod, Sean allowed the surgeon to lift his head from the pillow and once he was close enough he wrapped his arms around his shoulders to close the gap. 

Sean felt his skin prickle all over as Jonathan finally pressed his lips against his mouth like he’d hoped he would this entire time and he couldn’t help but melt against him. To feel so cared for, and to be touched with such care - it was exactly what Sean had been craving for such a long time, curled up alone in his bed at the night asylum and sobbing softly into his bedding so that he would not be heard. It was something he usually daren’t ask for, but he yearned for it deep within himself.

He really hoped his relative inexperience didn’t show too much. Sean was a man who mostly kept to himself except when tending to his flock. He was often too busy trying his best to save withering souls to even think of pursuing frivolities such as romance and intimacy but his emotions were getting the better of him and the feeling of Jonathan’s hands on him was simply too perfect. 

Jon breathed a low moan and, with his hands already cradling the other’s neck he drew him in closer. His tongue was a welcome intrusion, probing until it found meaningful contact with Sean’s and from then on it was a clumsy yet pleasant dance. 

His heart pounded in his chest, his mind turning to mush as he allowed himself to indulge. How long had it been for him since the last time he was able to do something like this? It was hard to recall. 

Jonathan pulled back for a second and muttered something about needing to treat a few more areas.

He whined, but knew it was for the best.

“Be patient now, Sean. I promise you’ll be rewarded.” His voice was deadly and dripping with imminent lust against his cheek.

He crawled lower so that he was seated between Sean’s legs with his knees at either side of his hips. First he rubbed the medicine into his shins, and relief washed over him as the cracked, scabbing skin was finally soothed. He worked his way up inch by inch, working it into his knees, then tending to the patches on his inner thighs. The touch was only delicate but it was a sensitive place, and Sean found himself quivering. As he made his way higher he pushed up the legs of Sean’s underwear higher and higher and stared unapologetically at every little bit of flesh that was revealed.

“Y-You are good at that, aren’t you Dr. Reid?”

He leaned his head against the inside of one of his thighs, and his cold breath was tickling the soft skin there. “Good at what, Sean?”

“At… At teasing me.” He huffed. “You’re plain cruel.”

Jonathan planted a kiss softly on a clearer patch of his skin, a soft chuckle following. “I’m almost done.”

Then his thumbs were kneading the ointment into a sore spot at the very top of his inner thighs and Sean felt as if he were melting inside. He was burning up in his core and Jonathan’s hands were sending him spiralling into oblivion. His fingers were so close,  _ so close  _ to the place he could feel himself burning for touch.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband, Jonathan finally had some mercy on him and released him from his underwear so that he was finally bare. His relative nudity was striking, considering that Jonathan hadn’t even removed his surgeon’s coat.

“You’re soaking wet.” Jonathan commented, staring down at him as if he could devour him.

Whilst Sean had never shown himself to Jonathan in this way, he had confided in him about this before. Despite the probable rarity of such a sight he didn’t seem perturbed by the discovery. If anything he was simply excited to see Sean like this, spread out for him. 

Sean’s lower lip caught on a tooth as he eased his legs further open to show him more. “Well, that’s mostly thanks to you isn’t it?”

Jonathan didn’t hesitate, lowering himself and gripping Sean’s thighs with both hands so that he could press his face in. Then came the hot and strange feeling of his tongue as his lips wrapped around as much of him as he could, and he kissed him down here with as much fervour as he had when their lips had first met.

Sparks of spectacular pleasure flashed through his body and crashed into his brain and it was all he could manage to do not to scream out loud. It wouldn’t be a great idea to alert half of the hospital to what they were doing. Instead, he stuffed his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jonathan’s tongue lashed and lapped relentlessly. Sean could feel his hips twitching and rolling almost with a mind of their own, chasing,  _ pleading _ .

Lips wrapped around his most sensitive place, Jonathan suckled gently and his nervous system rioted in response. His fingers coiled and twisted into the bedsheets and his mind was drenched, a sensation not unlike the way he’d felt when he’d drank from him. It was a terrifyingly powerful feeling, but one that a part of him yearned to feel more of. 

“J-Jonathan…” He muttered, shutting his pale sickly eyes tightly. 

The ekon responded by sucking harder, moaning on a deep exhale when one of Sean’s hands reached to fumble through his hair. His tongue swirled around the tip and glanced briefly against the underside before diving between the folds to open him up. Fingers followed, one and then shortly another, easing in and bending to feel for sensitive spots. 

His muscles clenched and contracted as those clever digits scissored at a sweeter angle, and Reid didn’t hold back with his mouth either. The licking, the low and laboured breathing brushing softly over flushed skin. 

The pain and discomfort from his itch was forgotten, not only because the ointment was doing a good job of soothing it but also because his every nerve was alive with fervid excitement. Every motion of Jonathan’s ministrations fluttered under his skin and bubbled up his spine. His thighs flinched inward, locking the other’s head in place and drawing another soft moan from his mouth. He enjoyed that. He liked to feel Sean respond to him, to feel Sean’s body pressing tightly against him. It couldn’t be overstated how nice it felt to be wanted this much.

He pressed in harder with his thighs, holding on tight as his orgasm wreaked havoc through his body. Every inch of his lower body was trembling uncontrollably, and he stuffed his knuckles into his mouth to muffle the sound of his enraptured whine. Jonathan didn’t slow down, either, licking and sucking with enthusiasm and dragging it out longer.

His fingers cupped Sean’s rear tenderly and although his breathing was clearly restricted he didn’t seem to mind.

-

Sean shivered and finally pulled his fingers free from himself, relief washing over him. 

He hadn’t taken a bath in such a long time, and he’d taken this opportunity to relieve himself of some of the pent up feelings he’d been holding onto.

Hot water hugged his body, and it certainly helped with the discomfort a fair amount as Jonathan had suggested it would. A long, slow sigh passed through his lips. Though he’d been relieved of the intense itching and had even noticed how it had begun to heal better, he was now burdened with an equally irritating infatuation.

Reluctantly, Sean lifted himself out of the cramped porcelain tub. If he sat here any longer the water would start getting colder and it wouldn’t be so enjoyable anymore. Besides, some members of his flock wanted a bath tonight and would need their turn. He couldn’t make them wait longer.

He patted himself down gently with the towel he’d set aside earlier, and once he was dry enough that the air didn’t chill him he opened the container of ointment Reid had given him. Sean couldn’t help but smile to himself as he rubbed circles into his own reddened, darkened skin. The pleasant memory of Jonathan’s fingers on him had imprinted into his flesh and into his mind.


End file.
